ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelbeam
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Mebius. He appeared in episodes 4 and 20, "Broken Bonds" and "The Chief Inspector's Message" (respectively).https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/rival/004.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Kelbeam's profile in "Ultraman Mebius" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Mebius' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers' Kelbeam reappeared in the film, Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers. While not playing a prominent role compared to the Alien Alliance or Yapool, Kelbeam was responsible for traumatizing Aya's younger brother, Takato, when the monster appeared in a valley where Takato and his dog, Art were playing. Terrified by the Monster's appearance, Takato fled from him while Kelbeam attacked and nearly killed Art for constantly barking at him. Kelbeam then left shortly afterwards. 'Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Armored Darkness' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' Kelbeam reappeared a few times throughout both Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle and its sequel, Never Ending Odyssey.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_kerubim.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Kelbeam's profile in "Ultra Galaxy"http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/kerubim.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Kelbeam's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" 'First Series' Kelbeam was one of the many monsters that lived on Planet Boris. One day, Kelbeam was engaged in battle against a stray Arstron at a nearby lake. At first the battle was at a standstill, until Kelbeam caught Arstron off-guard with his tail club, and then blasted the monster with his fireballs. Kelbeam seemed victorious at first, until Arstron caught Kelbeam off-guard by faking his defeat, and Arstron turned the tables by tearing off Kelbeam's ears and then destroying the monster shortly after with a blast of his Magma Ray. 'Second Series' Kelbeam was a monster who belonged to a Reionyx Alien Guts who had fought Rei in a battle sometime previously. Looking to exact his revenge, Alien Guts challenged Rei to a rematch and released Kelbeam to battle him, while Rei released his newly acquired Miclas. At first, Kelbeam had the advantage due to Miclas's initial cowardice in fighting back. However after Rei gave his new monster a brief pep-talk, the revitalized Miclas fought through a barrage of Kelbeam's fireballs and ultimately defeated the monster by tying up Kelbeam with his own tail and pummeling him with punches until he knocked the monster over onto his master, crushing Alien Guts and leaving Rei victorious. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Kelbeam reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's revived 100 Monster Army. Kelbeam teamed up with fellow monsters, Red King, Lunatyx, Roberuga II, Alien Valkie, Frogos (B), Mukadender, Jashrine, Angross, Gromite, Birdon, Alien Temperor, Arstron, Alien Hipporit, Telesdon, and Zoa Muruchi to take on Ultraman Mebius and Gomora in the Monster Graveyard. His fate was left ambiguous, but is presumed that he was eventually destroyed in battle along with the rest of Belial's Army by one of the Ultra Brothers in attendance. 'Ultraman Orb' Kelbeam reappeared in the series, Ultraman Orb.http://m-78.jp/orb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Kelbeam's profile in "Ultraman Orb" Kelbeam was one of the many monster cards that was in the possession of Jugglus Juggler. After "Babaryu", an Alien Babalou who was recruited by the Planetary Invasion Syndicate to attack Earth disobeyed orders to kill a group of children he had befriended earlier, Don Nostra ordered Juggler to unleash Kebleam to kill the alien for his insubordination. Babaryu tried his best to fight off the monster, but Kelbeam was too strong for him to stand up to, and the monster beat him down without mercy, causing him to shed his disguise (which the alien had used to fool everyone into thinking that he was Ultraman Orb.) Despite Babaryu receiving a second wind from being cheered on by the children (and Jetta of the SSP) that he had befriended, Kelbeam again was just too strong for him to fight back against. Suddenly just as it seemed the monster was about to finish him off, the real Ultraman Orb arrived and saved Babaryu just as he was about to be hit by another one of Kelbeam's fireballs. Unlike the alien, Orb put up a much better fight against Kelbeam, and after transforming into his Hurricane Slash form, the ultra destroyed the monster with his Trident Slash attack. Other appearances 'Video Games' to be added Weapons and Abilities * : Kelbeam can spit fireballs from his mouth. They are used as a long-ranged attack. * : Kelbeam's tail features a large mace-like feature at its tip, used to bludgeon opponents as a mid-ranged attack. * : Kelbeam's head horn is used to bludgeon opponents as a close-ranged attack. * '''Flight': Kelbeam can fly via levitation. He can also travel through space with this ability. Behind the scenes Portrayal *'Kelbeam' is portrayed by suit actor Tomohiro Nagata in the series, Ultraman Mebius. *'Kelbeam' is portrayed by suit actor Fukuda Daisuke in all of the Ultra Galaxy Media. *'Kelbeam' is portrayed by suit actor Kazunori Yokoo in the series, Ultraman Orb. Notes * to be added Gallery Kelbeam - ultra series.png Kelbeam 2 - ultra series.png|Kelbeam II References Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters